Stephen Cole
Stephen Cole (who has also published work under the pseudonyms Tara Samms and Michael Collier) is an author of a number of Doctor Who related books, as well as science fiction and children's novels. He was in charge of merchandising at BBC Enterprises between 1997 and 1999, deciding which stories should be released on video. He was also range editor of BBC Past Doctor Adventures and the BBC Eighth Doctor Adventures, for which he commissioned Lawrence Miles's Alien Bodies. As Michael Collier, he was the creator of the character Fitz Kreiner. Works Novels BBC Eighth Doctor Adventures * Longest Day (as Michael Collier) * The Taint (as Michael Collier) * Parallel 59 (with Natalie Dallaire) * The Ancestor Cell (with Peter Anghelides) * Vanishing Point * Timeless * To the Slaughter BBC Past Doctor Adventures * The Shadow in the Glass (with Justin Richards) * Ten Little Aliens BBC New Series Adventures * The Monsters Inside * The Feast of the Drowned * The Art of Destruction * Sting of the Zygons The Darksmith Legacy * The Vampire of Paris Big Finish Bernice Summerfield novels * The Gods of the Underworld Short stories Iris Wildthyme * Beguine (in Wildthyme on Top) * Only Living Girls (in Iris Wildthyme and the Celestial Omnibus) Doctor Who Files * The Hero Factor * The Final Darkness Audio Big Finish main range * The Land of the Dead * The Apocalypse Element * The Wormery (with Paul Magrs) * Fitz's Story * The Whispering Forest * Kiss of Death * Masquerade * Alien Heart Short Trips * Vigil (as Michael Collier) Gallifrey * Square One * Spirit * Fractures Big Finish Bernice Summerfield series * The Plague Herds of Excelis * The Dance of the Dead * The Relics of Jegg-Sau * Many Happy Returns Big Finish Iris Wildthyme series * The Devil in Ms. Wildthyme BBC New Series Adventures * The Ring of Steel The Sarah Jane Adventures audio books * The Glittering Storm * The Ghost House Comic strips Doctor Who: Battles in Time * Growing Terror * Hyperstar Rising * Death Race Five Billion * The Macrobe Menace * The Hunt of Doom * Reunion of Fear * Wrath of the Warrior * The Screaming Prison * Force and Fury * Warriors' Revenge * Head Start * The Millennium Blag * Second Wave * Operation Lock-up * Crime After Crime * Dusty Death * Cold Assassin * Designs of the Dust * A Suitable Showdown * Carnage Zoo * Flight and Fury * The Living Ghosts * Extermination of the Daleks * The House at the End of the World * The End Works as Tara Samms Novels Telos Doctor Who novellas * Frayed Short stories Short Trips * Glass (in Short Trips) * Totem (in More Short Trips) * Monsters (in Short Trips and Side Steps) * Distance (in Short Trips: Companions) * Face-Painter (in Short Trips: A Universe of Terrors) * Mordieu (in Short Trips: The Muses) * Separation (in Short Trips: 2040) * Evergreen (in Short Trips: A Christmas Treasury) * Angel (in Short Trips: Seven Deadly Sins) External links Category:Novelists Category:Short story writers Category:Reference writers Category:Comic writers